


The Taste of Ink

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: A symbiote has hitched a ride onto unsuspecting Eddie Brock, but it's not as bad as he may have thought.A collection of smutty, continuous one-shots.





	1. Introductory Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Universe that takes place after Eddie escapes the Life Foundation facility with Venom in tact.

It was still dark outside when his eyes ripped open from the pain throbbing in his head. Groaning, he shifted back onto his side in an attempt to ignore the pain, hoping to get in a few more hours of some much-needed sleep after the trauma that he had experienced during his excursion at The Life Foundation hours earlier.  
  
_Eddie_.

He bolted upright at the sound of someone calling his name. Heart pounding, he looked around his room wondering who the hell was in his apartment. Head still throbbing, he called out, “Who’s there?”

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… What a delicious situation we have found ourselves in._

Baffled, Eddie reached over to the lamp next to his bed, afraid of what he might find when he turned on the light. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightened room, he was surprised to find that no one was there.

“You’re going crazy, Ed,” he whispered to himself, leaning to turn off the light and resume his sleep.

_You cannot ignore me, Eddie. I’m here now, and you are mine._

He choked on his own breath when he registered the voice once more, no longer able to convince himself that it was just his imagination. He looked around frantically, still not understanding where the source of the voice was coming from.

Just as he was about to get up from his bed to investigate further, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to face the shadowy figure, his blood drained from his face as his eyes rested on a fluid black mass, which seemed to be forming into a monstrous head, complete with elongated teeth and pearly sockets where its eyes should have been.

It was as if his heart had stopped beating. He couldn’t move or breathe in view of the fact that he was frozen with fear. The monster cackled gleefully at Eddie’s response, peeling back his lips into what could only be assumed was a smile, showing off his razor-sharp teeth that sent chills down Eddie’s spine.

“What’s the matter, Eddie?” It teased aloud, its voice deep and threatening, “Cat got your tongue?” Before Eddie could register the creature’s words, a long, slimy appendage emerged from behind its teeth before it slowly ran its tongue along the side of Eddie’s face.

His eyes started to roll back into his head and before his head hit the pillow, he was already passed out.

* * *

Hours later, Eddie awoke groggily, cringing at the pain that seemed to surround his entire body. Yesterday’s events started to plague his mind as he stirred.

Suddenly remembering what had happened late last night, he sat up gasping, turning his head around to fearfully glance at where the monster had been lurking next to him. When he didn’t see it, his eyes darted around the room, searching for the frightening figure.

Sighing with relief, his pounding heart started to slow down upon the realization that it was just a nightmare. “Holy shit. It was just a dream… just a bad dream,” he reassured himself.

He grabbed his phone on his nightstand, relieved when he saw a text from Dr. Skirth confirming that she was okay, but warning him to be careful. He took a moment to swipe through the pictures that he had taken from The Life Foundation, eager to begin exposing the story that was going to put him back on top.

He knew that his previous employer Jack would never accept his calls, so this news had to be delivered in person. Eddie forced himself out of bed, head spinning and feeling a bit nauseous. He also couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that was plaguing his thoughts, unable to take his mind off of the dream, more specifically the creature that was in it. Its words were playing on repeat in his head along with his sinister smile and macabre stare.

Eddie tried to distract himself by thinking about how best to present this to Jack without getting his ass tossed out on the street, but it was pointless. He quickly changed clothes, which had become damp with sweat from his night terrors, grabbed his phone, and headed downstairs.

As soon as Eddie reached his bike, a familiar voice echoed through his mind.

_Hungry._

Eddie stopped in his tracks, dropping his keys as his heart began to race. “How-… the fuck-…?” was all he managed to whisper hysterically. He wasn’t able to properly form words as he just continued to look around in confusion.

_Did you think you were rid of me?_

Eddie’s entire body started shaking and he felt the need to vomit. He stumbled a bit before falling forward onto a car, leaning against it for support. He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the window… or… what he thought would be his reflection.

Instead, staring back at him was the face of the creature from his nightmare, only instead of just a face, it was an entire body, mimicking the same movements as Eddie.

Fingers trembling, he slowly lifted his fingers to his face, prodding at his cheeks, which was imitated by the terrifying creature in his reflection. “No, no, no…” he stuttered.

The monster chuckled darkly at his reaction and spoke in his mind. _Do not worry, Eddie. There’s no sense in it. I found you, and you are mine. If you cooperate, you just might survive._

Before Eddie could even begin to comprehend what he was saying, he took a moment to really look him over. This… thing appeared to be about 10 feet tall, which was giant compared to Eddie’s shorter 5’9 stature. The creature was thickly built and seemed to be made of a slick black substance, making the whites of his eyes and teeth shine brightly in comparison.

As Eddie finished surveying him he had noticed that the monster was… smirking? Eddie had snapped back into the present after it playfully teased, _Please try to pay attention, Eddie. I’m not that pretty. We have more important things to discuss._

After he slowly started to come to terms with the current situation, Eddie bluntly asked, “Who are you? _What_ are you? How are you… inside of me?” He was trying his best to stay quiet so as not to draw attention to himself. Though they were in an alley, people passing by the entrance on the sidewalk might wonder why a man was loudly talking to his reflection in a car window. Then again, this was the city, and if he were being honest, he had seen stranger things.

The monster followed Eddie’s gaze to the people walking past before answering his unspoken question. _Do not worry about them. No one here can see me... except you, of course. You already know what I am._

Eddie held his head in his hands, unable to handle what was happening. “I-I’m… infected by a parasitic alien?” he asked more to himself than the creature inside of him.

 _Parasitic?_ The creature growled angrily, baring his teeth. Before Eddie could prepare himself, he was being thrown back by an unknown force, literally knocking him off of his feet and pinning him against the brick wall of the alley. _My name is Venom, and I am not a parasite. I am your keeper, and you will do as I say._

“Fuck,” Eddie grimaced, trying with all of his strength to pry himself off of the wall. “Let go of me!”

 _I like you, Eddie. I know what’s in your mind, and I have chosen you as my own._  
  
“What does that even mean?” Eddie whimpered, still not fully coming to terms with what this all meant. “I don’t want you in my head!”

_Hush, Eddie. It’s not all bad. I never said that there weren’t any perks for you in return._

Strong hands were suddenly caressing Eddie’s chest. Or… at least, that’s what it felt like. Slowly and teasingly, the invisible hands were making their way down his stomach and onto his hips. “W-What are you doing?” Eddie stammered, fear clouding his mind. Sensual, dark laughter could be heard in response to his question, which only made him more nervous.

An odd sensation crept over him as he felt Venom separate slightly from his body, materializing in front of him in the same facial form that he had taken the night before. He was staring intently at Eddie as more black appendages started to circle around him, caressing his skin all around his trembling form.

Venom’s long tongue spilled from his jaws and expelled forward toward Eddie’s mouth. He shut his lips tightly, turning his head slightly to avoid what he knew Venom had wanted, but it was useless. Venom’s tongue prodded at his closed lips and wriggled its way into his mouth, licking all around, tasting him.

Eddie was almost too fixated on the kiss to realize that a tendril had crept to his groin and had begun stroking his cock, which was abruptly getting harder and after only a few moments had already begun heavily leaking pre-cum.

 _This feels good, doesn’t it, Eddie?_ Venom cooed in his mind since its tongue was still lodged in his throat. When one of Venom’s appendages swirled over his slit, he gasped into the kiss, the feeling of contact almost too much to handle. He was getting close to release already, and Venom had barely begun.

After a few more moments, Venom had withdrawn his tongue, watching Eddie intently now, still in the separate facial form in front of him. “Do you like this, Eddie?” It seductively whispered into his ear, its voice dripping with unabridged sin, no longer only in Eddie’s head, but aloud instead. “Do I make you feel good?”

“O-oh fuck. Please-” Eddie begged in between quick, short breaths.

Venom ran his tongue along his fangs, smirking as his strokes began to slow, making Eddie stifle a sob in protest from the loss of friction. “Tell me what I want to hear,” he demanded in a low growl. “I can satisfy you in ways that you can't even imagine. I just need you to say it, Eddie.”

Eddie knew he shouldn’t give in so easily, but all logical thought was eradicated from his brain when Venom gave his cock a tight squeeze, interrupting whatever rebuttal he had.

“Yes,” he had finally breathlessly agreed. “I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want, I swear. Just don’t stop,” he pleaded, pushing his hips forward into Venom’s touch.

Venom’s lips peeled back into a wickedly iniquitous smile before it hurried its movement to an unbelievable speed. Eddie threw his head back in ecstasy, the familiar sensation building up quickly at the fiction it was giving him.

After only a few more strokes, he was ejaculating heavily into his own pants, his cries of pleasure echoing throughout the alleyway, the pedestrians passing by long forgotten. Venom had carefully released him, allowing him to drop down from the wall as he began to pulsate with the aftershock as the euphoric feeling spread throughout his body, slowly bringing him back to a coherent state of mind.

As Eddie fought to catch his breath, Venom had melted back into his body. _Good boy, Eddie_ . It praised. _There will be plenty more where that came from if you behave._

“W-What if I don’t want this?” Eddie stuttered, still recovering from the somewhat violating experience.

 _Trust me._ It cooed wickedly. _You will, in time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Establishing Dominance

Eddie was having the most incredible sensation. Inexplicable pleasure was radiating throughout his body and he wanted it to last forever. He was seeing swirls of color all around, not at all comprehending what was happening to him. It was like hot molten fire creeping along every single nerve in his body, building up a delicious tension that needed to come undone.

Slowly the colors started to slip away and he fell into darkness. The sensation was still present and he emitted a low groan as his world started to come into focus. Before long, he had realized that he was laying in a horizontal position, stirring around on a soft surface.

Confused, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, slowly starting to regain consciousness. He started to look around his dark surroundings before being pulled back into the present by another wave of intense pleasure focused on his groin. He threw his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly into the air. “O-oh my god,” he whined breathlessly.

He forced himself to lift his head up to see where the euphoric feeling was coming from. In the darkness, he could see a silhouette raised underneath the blanket directly above his throbbing arousal. It was bobbing up and down slowly, in sync with the intense bliss that he was feeling.

“What-” he started to say before he felt teeth graze the underside of his cock, slowly dragging it upward to his sensitive head before sucking on it aggressively, a rough tongue digging into his slit, licking away all of the built-up pre-cum. He threw his head back again and shamelessly moaned loudly, lost in the feeling.

Wait… something wasn’t right. How did he get here? What happened yesterday? The last thing he could remember was trying to get to Jack with the Life Foundation pictures and...  Oh. Fuck.

He jolted awake, immediately reaching for the lamp on the bedside table and switching it on before throwing the blankets off of himself, revealing what appeared to be a lust-driven Venom with its tongue still wrapped around Eddie’s length.

“What the fuck!” he shouted, feebly attempting to push Venom away and crawling back towards the head of the bed. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Venom chuckled darkly, retracting its tongue to lick the pre-cum and saliva off of its mouth. “Calm yourself, Eddie. You seemed distressed yesterday, so I wanted to help you relax.”

“That’s not-... Why would-... What?!” Eddie couldn’t even think straight. He had basically just been assaulted by an alien. Again.

Venom flicked his tongue around deliberately slowly, embarrassingly making Eddie’s still-hard cock twitch in response. “There's no need to get so upset. You were enjoying yourself, and I must say, I wasn’t having a bad time either,” it teased, his wicked smile widening, showing off his pointed fangs.

“Venom… what makes you think that this is okay?” He was close to hysterics, still pressed up against the wall at the head of the bed, attempting without success to cover up his obvious erection.

“You know, I can finish taking care of that for you,” it gestured towards Eddie’s strained dick. Eddie grimaced at the smugness in its voice.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he seethed in warning.

“I do not need your permission, Eddie.” He was caught off guard by the comment, trying to understand what Venom had meant before, unexpectedly, a powerful sensation was surging through him, making him gasp out in surprise and absolute euphoric bliss. He had dropped from his defensive position against the headboard and involuntarily sunk down onto the soft sheets beneath him.

“S-stop,” He pleaded between his cries of pleasure as he was immobilized on the bed. He barely managed to look down and see that Venom had vein-like tendrils crawling up his body, influencing his nerves in the best way, even if he didn’t want to admit it. “W-whatever you’re doing, p-please stop.”

Venom hummed happily at Eddie’s response to his overwhelming actions. “Just relax, Eddie,” it cooed, making him want to agree to its every command. “I am a part of you now, and I can make you feel anything I want. I can reach every part of your nervous system and give you what you crave.”

Eddie vaguely felt a tugging at his legs, dragging him from the top of the bed towards the bottom where Venom’s form was looming. “That’s it,” he heard it softly mutter before he felt more appendages trailing up his legs and thighs. He was still paralyzed with ecstasy, struggling to comprehend anything other than how good this felt.  

As euphoric as he felt, he became even more unnerved when he saw Venom’s form hover over him, materializing directly in front of his face. “You’re mine,” it whispered in his ear before he closed his eyes tightly, feeling a hot, wet sensation leaving a trail on the side of his face. Venom had dragged its tongue along Eddie’s cheek before nibbling on his ear. “Tell me that you’re mine, Eddie.”

“Go… fuck… yourself,” He stuttered assertively, proud of the fact that he was even able to form words.

Venom’s deep laugh echoed in Eddie’s mind as its limbs made their way to his needy, leaking dick. He almost lost it when he felt the smooth, silicone-like material slide over his sack, massaging it gently as more of Venom trailed up, and also below.   
  
Eddie couldn’t comprehend how Venom could be everywhere all at once, but he seemed to pull focus as soon as he felt something prodding at his entrance. “Venom, don’t,” he weakly demanded.   
  
His command went ignored as the thin appendage wriggled inside of him, causing him to whine as it traveled deeper until it reached what it had been searching for. The moment it made contact with his prostate, Eddie’s entire body wracked violently with pleasure.

He moaned loudly, unable to physically bring himself to struggle and mortified at how effortless it was for Venom to bring him to this state. _Cum for me, Eddie_ , he heard it echo in his mind. _Cum for your master._

Eddie fought as hard as he could, not wanting to give Venom the satisfaction, but he couldn’t hold out any longer. The tightened coil came undone like a crashing wave as he spilled himself heavily into the parts of Venom that were covering and pulsating around his cock, crying out in euphoria and shame as the most intense orgasm he’d ever had flooded through him. _Very good, Eddie. You’re beginning to understand your place. Obedience will bring you pleasure._

His body was quivering with the aftershock that seemed to last forever. He continued to lay motionless as Venom retracted from his body, elongating his tongue and taking its time licking the remainder of Eddie’s seed off of his stomach before unexpectedly leaning down to engulf his length to lap up the remaining amount, making Eddie choke on his breath from the stimulation.

He couldn’t speak. He was ashamed that he so easily surrendered to his control. He tried to tell himself that whatever power Venom yielded made him incapable of fighting, but he knew better. The pleasure was too overwhelming and he gave in way too easily.

When he was finished, Venom seemed to smirk with devious satisfaction before slipping into Eddie’s body once again, melting into his skin. _I hope that was as good for you as it was for me_ , it teased in his mind.

“Why?” was all he could bring himself to ask, catching his breath.

_I told you, Eddie. You’re mine, whether you like it or not. No matter how hard you try to fight this, I will win, and you will always succumb to me and my demands._

“No,” he replied, becoming more upset with each passing minute. Somehow he could feel Venom’s intrigue within him at his unexpected response. “I’m not _yours_ , Venom. You can try to manipulate me all you want but if you seriously think that you have some sort of claim over me, fuck you, you don’t.”

Venom paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating his response. Eddie was surprised when he replied with fascination rather than aggression. _You continue to impress me, Eddie. So much so that I might be willing to share. After all, we’re partners in a sense. This could be the beginning of something… delightfully gratifying._

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to respond. Fatigue from the intensity of his climax was starting to settle in. As Venom’s words rang throughout his head, eventually Eddie succumbed to the exhaustion and fell asleep.


End file.
